Midorikusa Emerald
Green |japanese=Hanazawa Kana |element=Wind |power=Nature |rainbow=Green Rainbow |items = Cold-Color Commune |weapon = Gruen Crystal |lappearance = The Final 22 |parent = Midorikusa Sakura Midorikusa Isamu |siblings = Midorikusa Tsubaki |occupation = Student|affiliation = Sky Pretty Cure}} Midorikusa Emerald is one of the main protagonists of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl. She is also a really good friend. She cares for other more than for herself at some times. There are some times that she can understand how others feel just by the look at them and can understand them very fast. She also loves sports and her preferred sport is soccer. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. She represents the green color. History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Emerald Midorikusa *'Japanese:' 緑草 エメラルド *'Birthday:' May 1st *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height:' 164 cm *'Weight:' 63 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Pure nature~ *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Melonpan **'Color:' Deep Green, Sea Green **'Music:' None prefered. Likes instrumentals more than lyrics versions Fears *Emerald has claustrophobia. Dreams *Emerald wants to be a florist. Skills - Studying= *Emerald is a good student. *She is the second smartest student out of her class. - Other= *In younger days, Emerlad was taking ballet classes together with her sister *So that gives her (ballet) dancing skills. }} General Information Personality Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl. She is also a really good friend. She cares for other more than for herself at some times. There are some times that she can understand how others feel just by the look at them and can understand them very fast. Emerald is also good at keeping secrets. She always tries to do her best even though she hates when things changes. Emerald hates being in situations she isn’t familiar with. Besides that, Emerald is very smart and loves nature. She also loves sports and her preferred sport is soccer. She even, when she has time, plays in her school’s soccer team. Clothing Style Casual In civilian, Emerald wears a short-sleeved, dark green vest with puffy sleeves that end under her chest. Underneath the vest, she wears a light green top that ends at her hips. She wears a silver-greyish miniskirt and brown laced boots. Her hair color is black and she wears the hair opened. Her hair reachers her elbow. Her eye color is dark green. During winter and autumn seasons, Emerald wears a dark blueish-green hoody. She wears dark grew pants and dark brown boots that go over the pants. The boots end at the height of her knees. As of RELOADED, Emerald has short hair. The length is similar to Yumi in the second season. Her bangs are also shorter. She wears a blue/grey top and a dark green, short and sleeveless top underneath. She wears blue hot pants in vintage look. She wears dark green, almost grey sneakers with white laces. Uniforms In school, Emerald has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. When playing soccer, Emerald wears a light blue, short sleeved top and dark blue shorts that have two light blue stripes on the left site of them. She wears light blue shoes and black socks. Her hair is tied into a pony tail. Pretty Cure As Cure Cyan, her hair becomes a green color and longer. Her eyes also turn to lighter green. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a pointed collar, similar to Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She wears a green dress with a dark green belt and her skirt has a frilly layer under it. She wears dark green arm warmers and short boots with turquoise folds at the top. She carries her commune at the left side of her belt. When transforming as Alice into Cure Cyan, her outfit almost stays the same, but her puffy sleeves resemble Alice's. Also her boots reach to her knees, are brown and have a cyan colored ribbon on each. A small part of her hair is tied into a small pony tail on the back of her head. The pony tail is held by a pink bow. In ''Holidays at Skyriver'' Cure Cyan gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a green gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. Special Clothes On the cover of the second DVD volume, Emerald wears a long sleeved, light green top that goes over her hips. She wears a balck jeans that goes to her knees and white books. She wears a green hair clip in her hair. She also wears a dark red chocker and a dark red top under the green top. When Emerald transforms into Alice in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Episode 31, she wears a cyan blue dress with white puffy sleeves. She wears a white apron and brown boots that have grey ribbons on them. Emerald also wears a green bow in her hair and a pink bow at her chest. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Emerald wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Emerald colored, long top with blue jean shorts that end over the knees. She also wears black boots. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Emerald wears a moonlight greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_green dress that is one-sleeved. She wears a apricothttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apricot_(color) colored ribbon as a belt, tied into a little bow at the height of her hip. She wears white boots that reach to her knees. Relationships / Relationships}} Etymology - Midorikusa comes from meaning "green", "greenery", "verdure" or "a new bud", combined with meaning "grass", "weed", "herb" or even "a draft, a rough copy". Basically, Midorikusa refers to her alter ego, Cure Cyan, who is the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow, whose power is based on nature. Her name means "green grass" if it is translated into English. However, if the kanjis 緑 and 草 are combined, they can also be read as . - Emerald was named after the precious gemstone emerald. The word "emerald" is derived, from Vulgar Latin esmaralda/esmaraldus, a variant of Latin smaragdus, which originated in Ancient Greek: smaragdos, which literally means "green gem".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emerald#Etymology On top of that, emerald is the birthstone of May, the month Emerald was born in. Cure Cyan - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/cyan - Alice is the name of the main character of Alice in Wonderland. Alice is a feminine given name used primarily in English and French. It is a feminized form of the Old French female name Alis, short form of Adelais, which is derivation from the Germanic name Adalhaidis. The German name Adelheid comes from the words Adel meaning "noble" and Heid meaning "heath(land), heather" or"appearance; kind".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(given_name) Emerald is usually called Alice by Voide even after her adventures in wonderland ended. Nicknames Emma - Emerald is called "Emma", actually "Ema", by FairySina. Emma is originally a short form of Germanic names that began with the element ermen meaning "whole" or "universal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/emma "Emma", instead of Emerald, is also used as Episode 31's title. Emy - Another nickname of Emerald, given my FairySina. Pretty Cure Cure Cyan is Emerald's alter ego. She holds the power of nature and controls the winds. Cure Cyan is the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow and the partner of the guard of green color. Cyan is the only Cure in Sky Pretty Cure, that can use a defensive attack. Alone, Cure Cyan can perform Green Circle and Windy Mirror as her defensive attack. And later Crystal Breeze after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Cyan is able to use the attack Natural Green Tornado. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Cyan introduces herself with "Der sanfte Wind der Natur! Cure Cyan!", which can be translated as "The soft wind of nature! Cure Cyan!". Weapons * - Cure Cyan's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Cyan's primary weapon in Rainbow Star, which she summons by calling "Bloom Out!" and then introduces the rapier with . Super Cure Cyan In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Cyan is Cure Cyan's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks |-|Sky Pretty Cure= *'Green Circle' - Cure Cyan's main finisher. *'Windy Mirror' - Cure Cyan's defensive attack. *'Crystal Breeze' - Cure Cyan's ultra finisher. |-|~Rainbow Star~= *'Natural Green Tornado' - Cure Cyan's finsiher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ |-|Sub Attacks= Cure Cyan used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Cyan creates a strong Wind to protect her friends and others from the enemy. * - Cure Cyan concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. Transformations [[Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!|'"Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!"']] - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to green. Then, Emerald appears in front of a greenish tornado. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumps into the tornado and her hair becomes longer and lighter. She flies in the storm and her whole body appears to be covered in it. The breeze around her arms disappear and her arm warmers appear. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Emerald and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Emerald's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Emerald's birthday falls on May 1st, which makes her zodiac to be Taurus (♉). *Emerald is the first Pretty Cure in Sky Pretty Cure to use Magical Paint Over instead of Rainbow Paint Over. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Emerald is represented by the honeysuckle, which means "generous" in the language of flowers. *Emerald is the first Pretty Cure to be confirmed to be left-handed. *Emerald ist the second main character to love flowers. The first was Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is the fourth Pretty Cure to play soccer. The first were Natsuki Rin from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Hojo Hibiki from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is the second Pretty Cure to have in her name. The first was Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Emerald is one of those Pretty Cures to be good in both, academics and sports. **She is also the second green colored Cure to be good in academics. The first was Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Emerald is the second green colored Cure to have an older sister. The first was Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *As of the second half of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, Emerald decided to stop playing soccer. *Cure Cyan is the thrid green colored Pretty Cure. The first were Cure Mint from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, they were followed by Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, even though Felice's theme color is more turquoise than green. *Cure Cyan is the first green colored Pretty Cure to have a normal hair style. Later, she was followed by Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Cure Cyan is the third Pretty Cure to use the power of wind. The first were Cure Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star and Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *However, Cyan is the second green Cure to have the power of wind, after Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Later, another Pretty Cure with those powers appeared in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *Starting with Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, Cure Cyan is the second Pretty Cure with short hair. The first was Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. **However, Cure Cyan is then the Pretty Cure with the shortest hair. *Cure Cyan is the eigth Pretty Cure, to use a sword-like item. The first were Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and her fellow team mate Cure Azure. **However, Cure Cyan is the first Pretty Cure to use a rapier. Gallery Links *''Midorikusa Emerald / Kimidori Emerald'' *''Midorikusa Emerald / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Wind using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters